Built for the Kill
by KamiAnastasica
Summary: A simply story of boy meets girl, boy fall in love it's girl, but the boy doesn't know who the girl really is. A story about Mori trying to find out who the Cafe Wolf Spirit.


_Hi everyone, just to let you guys know this has nothing to do with either the manga or the anime but I will try to let all the other Host character make an appearance in the story some way._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it rightfully belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

- **Mori view** -

I glazed at the girl that sat in front of me while she smile and looked me in the eye. This was how my usual time went with the girl smiling and chatting with me. She have gotten me to talk more than any person would have but her aura comforts me and I can't help but talk to her. There was this elegant air around her even when she spoke there were a tone that held power to force anyone attention towards her. She was several inches shorter than me. Her red hair was in a bob style but her front fell to the top of her chest when her back reached to her shoulder. She was slender with an hourglass figure, her figures were slim as well as her wrist, and her eyes were big and round they were golden. Coming to visit her has became a daily routine that I enjoyed but I found it funny that I was in a setting that entertained me in the same fashion that I did nearly half a year ago. I have been coming here for two months now after a friend kept suggesting to go to this place at least once and that day finally came one fateful afternoon. Thinking back to the day I first came here so quite entertaining.

- **Flashback** -

It was a beautiful day out as I walk through the university garden heading to the western parking exit where I usually parked my car. I was walking with a guy I met in math class when I got here two months ago and he has proven to be a great guy as well as being a better remind me of Mitsukuni which is probably why our friendship was easy to adapt to. I have told him about Mitsukuni, Reika my family, and the host club. Hitachi is a good guy but his obsession with the Maid Club at the university remind me of the girls from Ouran with the Host Club. His affection was greatly toward one of the girls that went to his high school which he had found out that she join a club just like the old she used to be in here at the university. He has been trying to show me the girl and the club but I haven't had the time to go until today.

" **Come on Mori! Just this once just think about it. Look, all our pre-exam are over, it's beautiful out, and you're free today! What's a better time to visited beautiful women than now?"**

Hitachi had a great point and I have been avoiding going to the club because it felt like a waste of time. So, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, I stopped walking, and sigh. Hitachi face fell knowing the answer so he continue to walk ahead of me.

" **Okay, I'll go.** " I look over at my friend to see him walking towards the exist

" **I guess we could go another time but I really wanted to see Mausu...wait did you just say 'you'll go'**?" He stopped walking and looked back at me with a facial expression mix between happiness and congestion. I smirked then he flung on me cry tears of rivers. I patted his head. Yeah, he reminded of Mitsukuni.

We begin to walk through the garden towards the western building of the university as we talked about the last few exams we had and joked about getting first place in testing which we knew we wouldn't get because the girl in our classes always get first place her name was Sora Takao. I thought of the quiet girl that was in several of our classes and how she always hides her eye behind her bangs and glasses. She was close friends of a senpai in my judo club. Sora was known to be a great tutor which I have recently been assigned to for math and English.

" **Ugh, Mori watch where you're going next time I almost died.** "

I looked down at Hitachi because in the misted of me thinking about cram lessons with the quiet girl. I failed to see Hitachi stop in front of me so I ended up knocking him into the door. I chuckle because he was usually well balanced but now he's turned around from going to the Cafe.

" **Is this your first time coming here?** " I quickly asked this question because when he is nervous he becomes unbalanced and clumsy.

" **Yes! I couldn't work up the nerves to come here alone so that's why I've been trying to get you to come here.** "

He felt his red forehead with his usual puppy dog look but I just sigh and was about to say something until the door open. I stared at the girl in front of us as Hitachi turned to look at her. Our eyes met golden orbs which was strong and firm. She smiled then open her mouth.

" **Welcome back Masters.** " She bowed and looked up at us with such a beautiful smile.

" **Hi, I am Okami, the wolf spirit of the Maid Club.** "

 **To be continued...**


End file.
